guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Waldalenus
. . . . . Waldalenus . . . . . thumb|260px|Luxeuil (carte G CHP). Waldalenus, versions latinisées de Waldhelm, ou bien encore Wandalenus''Dux Wandalenus, pater S. Donati, in ecclesia S. Pauli requiescit''... Fastes épiscopaux de l'ancienne Gaule, p. 203, de Louis Duchesne – 1915. Frédégaire l'appelle Wandalenus qui vient de Vandales. de Besançon est né vers 531, peut-être à Luxeuil''Columbanus: Studies on the Latin Writings: Studies on the Latin Writings'', Volume 17 de Studies in Celtic History Series, Kent History Project, Michael Lapidge, Boydell & Brewer Ltd, 1997., et est mort vers 615 à Besançon. Il est inhumé dans l'abbaye Saint-Paul de Besançon, que son fils Donatus fonde. Waldalenus est patrice de Burgondie, dux dans la région entre les Alpes et le Jura, dans le royaume franc de Bourgogne. C'est un magnat des Francs qui sert comme maire du palais d'Austrasie, à Metz, après de la mort de Gogo, en 581''Waldalenus'', Jesse Russell, Ronald Cohn, Books on Demand, 2012Christian Settipani & Patrick van Kerrebrouck, La Préhistoire des Capétiens 481-987, Première partie: Mérovingiens, Carolingiens et Robertiens, Christian, 1993, p.77., pendant la minorité de Childebert II. Malgré son nom Waldalenus est un Gallo-Romain''Columbanus: Studies on the Latin Writings: Studies on the Latin Writings'', Volume 17 de Studies in Celtic History Series, Kent History Project, Michael Lapidge, Boydell & Brewer Ltd, 1997. . Settipani écrit qu’il est comte d’Orléans entre 584 et 590 et assassiné par le roi Gontran, son beau-frère, mais celui-ci tue ses deux beaux-frères en 577, or Donat de Besançon, son fils, naît en 592 et Waldalenus a encore trois autres enfants après cette date. Il est cité comme duc en 610. Settipani le confond aussi avec Wiliachaire, comte d’Orléans, en 584, qui n’est pas Bourguignon, mais Aquitain. Waldelenus est l'un des fondateurs du monastère de Luxeuil. Il est le père de saint Donat de Besançon''Hugues de Salins, archevêque de Besançon, 1031-1066'', Bernard de Vregille, Cêtre, 1981.. Il est dit filius Amalgarii et duxChronique de l'abbaye de Saint-Bénigne de Dijon: suivie de la Chronique de Saint-Pierre de Bèze, Analecta divionensia, Saint-Bénigne (Benedictine abbey), Bèze. Saint Pierre (Benedictine abbey), Emile Bougaud, Joseph Garnier, Éditeur Darantière, 1875.. * * * * * * * * * * ORIGINES . [http://ca.wikipedia.org/wiki/Waldelens Les Waldelens (Wikipedia catalane)]La Provence du premier au douzième siècle, Etudes d'histoire et de géographie Politique, de Georges de Manteyer. Paris, Picard, 1908. (Mémoires et documents publiés par la Société de l'École des Chartes, VIII.). thumb|260px|Le roi Gontran, son beau-frère, et des leudes. Au moment de la conquête burgonde de la Séquanie, quelques familles gallo-romaines, pour conserver leurs vastes propriétés flattent les vainqueurs barbares. L'entrée de ces peuples du Nord a été accompagnée de bien des crimes et ravages. Toutefois, au VIe siècle, chaque jour un peu plus, les envahisseurs se rapprochent des indigènes, et tendent à devenir pour eux de simples voisins. Ils s'unissent à eux en partie du fait de la religion commune. C'est ainsi que la famille des Waldelini, dans les montagnes du Jura, est maintenue dans sa fortune''Encyclopédie théologique: ou, Serie de dictionnaires sur toutes les parties de la science religieuse'' ... t. 1-50, 1844-1862; ser. t. 1-52, 1851-1866; 3e séries, Jacques-Paul Migne, 1857.. Waldalenus, dit de Besançon, est peut être le fils de Magnachar (vers 506-565), un Alaman, fortement latinisé, allié des Francs, duc du pagi d'Aventicum. La Marii Episcopi Aventicensis Chronica dit mort en 565 "Magnacarius dux Francorum", Dux of Transjurania. La femme de Magnacar est une Gallo-romaine''La Provence du premier au douzième siècle'', Etudes d'histoire et de géographie Politique - Manteyer , Georges de.. Le père de Waldalenus, Magnachar, ou Maquaire, ou encore MagnacaireAinsi dénommé dans La Bourgogne au Moyen-Âge, Académie de Dijon, Centre Régional de recherche et de documentation pédagogiques, 1972, p. 21. ou bien encore Magnaire (vers 506 - 565), duc de la Bourgogne Transjurane. Sa mère est Gallo-romaine, comme la femme de Waldelenus''Columbanus: Studies on the Latin Writings: Studies on the Latin Writings'', Volume 17 de Studies in Celtic History Series, Kent History Project, Michael Lapidge, Boydell & Brewer Ltd, 1997.. Waldalenus a deux frères, Giuccio et Wiolic, une sœur, Marcatrude, reine de Bourgogne, par son mariage avec le roi Gontran, en 565. Cette sœur est enfermée chez des moniales arlésiennes au monastère Abbaye Saint-Jean (Saint-Césaire, Arles), en 567, après l'empoisonnement de son enfant, en 566, par une esclave, maîtresse du Roi. Marcatrude est remplacée par l'une l’une de ses esclaves : Austrechilde. Pendant des années, les frères cadets, Giuccio et Wiolic sont en colère, selon Frédégaire. Ils profèrent beaucoup d'imprécations et de malédictions contre Austregilde, et annoncent que ses enfants ne pourront pas régner étant fils de serve, affirmation qui est portant contraire aux lois franques. En 577, le roi Gontran, d’un caractère violent, les poignarde de sa propre main. Cela n’empêchera pas Gontran d’être loué par Grégoire de Tours, comme un souverain doux et bon''Dreux du Radier (Jean-François) – 1808, ''Mémoires historiques, critiques, et anecdotes des reines et régentes de... '', p.170. . Comme ils sont très riches, il confisque leurs biens pour son trésor''Histoire ecclésiastique des Francs, de Odo, p.234. . Pour Grégoire de Tours Vénérande a empoisonné l’enfant de Marcatrude. Mais, pour le Père Anselme, c’est Vénérande qui est la victimeDreux du Radier (Jean-François) – 1808, Mémoires historiques, critiques, et anecdotes des reines et régentes de... '', p.169. . Marcatrude, répudiée, ne peut supporter cette disgrâce et meurt subitement. On ne sait pas si Waldelenus a d’autres frères et sœurs. '''Giuccio' est peut-être le même personnage que Guntio. * * * * * * * * * * BIOGRAPHIE . Un patrice de Bourgogne . thumb|260px|Brunehilde est l’ennemie des Waldelin, qui sont les meilleurs soutiens des colombaniens. Waldelenus, peut être né en 531, est gouverneur de la Haute Bourgogne''Encyclopédie théologique: ou, Serie de dictionnaires sur toutes les parties de la science religieuse'' ... t. 1-50, 1844-1862; ser. t. 1-52, 1851-1866; 3e séries, Jacques-Paul Migne, 1857. , mais il domine l’ensemble de la province"Les Deux Bourgognes, études provinciales'', p.245. . Il détient à la fois le pouvoir politique, militaire et même religieux. Il est aussi l’un des principaux grands propriétaires de cette partie de la Francie. Childebert II est Roi d'Austrasie de 575 à 596, après avoir été adopté par son oncle, le roi Gontran. La sixième année de son règne (581), Childebert, ayant rejeté la paix conclue avec le roi Gontran, s'allie à Chilpéric. Peu longtemps après, Gogo meurt. A sa place, comme maire du palais d’Austrasie, à Metz, est nommé WaldalenusRevue historique, Volume 309, Numéros 3 à 4 ;Volumes 643 à 644, Librairie G. Baillère, 2007. . Waldelenus est maire du palais d’Austrasie, à Metz, en 581, malgré la répudiation et la mort de sa sœur et l’assassinat de ses deux frères par le roi. En 587, le traité d'Andelot est signé. Dans celui-ci, le 28 novembre, Gontran, du fait de la mort à nouveau de deux de ses fils, nés de l’ancienne serve de la sœur de Waldalenus, promet de léguer à Childebert II la totalité de ses domaines, ce qui rétablit la paix dans le royaume. De 597 à 612 : Théodebert II, dit Thibert II, est roi et Brunehilde régente. Une lutte sans merci commence entre les deux rivales : Frédégonde, la reine de Neustrie, et Brunehilde, la reine d’Austrasie qui voit son pouvoir contesté par les colombaniens et les leudes Austrasiens qui supportent mal de voir une femme aux rênes du royaume. Or, Waldelenus est non seulement un leude, mais il est surtout le principal partisan et ami de Colomban. Il fonde partout des abbayes respectant la règle de saint Colomban et son fils est moine et sa fille et même sa femme à la fin de sa vie deviennent religieuses. Ces complots débouchent sur un traquenard dans lequel tombe l’ancienne arienne qui se voit accusée par ceux qui l’ont trahie de tous les maux : régicide et infanticide. Brunehilde est suppliciée durant 3 jours. Elle est ensuite attachée par les cheveux, un bras et une jambe à la queue d'un cheval indompté. * * * * * Domblans et Arlay . thumb|260px|Ruines du château fort d’Arlay, construit avec les pierres du palais de Waldelenus et du monastère de son fils Donat de Besançon. thumb|260px|Lectionnaire gallican dits de l'abbaye de Luxeuil (700). Certes, Waldelenus vit parfois à Besançon, qui est l’ancienne capitale de la Séquanie, d’où son nom : Waldelenus de Besançon. Il a un palais, bâti sur les vestiges d'un palais romains, le ''Palatium (le Palais), dans lequel l'abbaye de Saint-Paul va être construite''Histoire de l'église, ville et diocèse de Besançon. Qui comprend la suite des prelats de cette métropole depuis la fin du second siècle, leur vie, leurs actions, l'illustration de leur siège par la qualité & les droits de prince de l'Empire,... & le gouvernement civil de la ville de Bensançon, suivant qu'on le verra plus amplement dans les avertissements qui sont à la tête de chaque volume,... Par M. F. I. Dunod de Charnage, Histoire de l'église, ville et diocèse de Besançon. Qui comprend la suite des prelats de cette métropole depuis la fin du second siècle, leur vie, leurs actions, l'illustration de leur siège par la qualité & les droits de prince de l'Empire,... & le gouvernement civil de la ville de Bensançon, suivant qu'on le verra plus amplement dans les avertissements qui sont à la tête de chaque volume,...'' Par M. F. I. Dunod de Charnage, chez Claude-Joseph Daclin, 1750.. Mais la plupart du temps, ce leude habite à Domblans et Arlay. A côté de cette bourgade, il fait construire au pied de l’ancium oppidum un immense palatium (= palais), où il se plait à étaler un grand luxe. Il ne reste de nos jours pour débris que des fragments de pavés en mosaïque. Waldenus à Arlay peut faire fructifier ses biens, et il est au situé sur une grande voie romaine qui va de Chalon en Helvétie, la Route du Sel et peut ainsi administrer en même temps son duché''Encyclopédie théologique: ou, Serie de dictionnaires sur toutes les parties de la science religieuse'' ... t. 1-50, 1844-1862; ser. t. 1-52, 1851-1866; 3e séries, Jacques-Paul Migne, 1857. . A Domblans, comme plusieurs voies romaines vont soit à Lons-le-SaunierEn passant par La Muire Chemin des salines, les Grandes-Charrières, la vie Poire, pour aller vers Bréry chemin des Allemands. , soit à Chalon-sur-SaôneDirection Poligny en passant par Arlay. il est au cœur de son duché. Il succède au fisc romain et possèdent les plus riches terres. Son fils, Donat de Besançon, va faire construire à Arlay le monastère Saint-Vincent, qui sera détruit par Otte-Guillaume de Bourgogne (926-1026). Moine devenu archevêque, son fils léguera à son église les terres d'Arlay et de Domblans. Ainsi les abbayes de Saint-Paul à BesançonAncienne abbaye fondée par son fils Donat de Besançon, archevêque de Besançon vers 628, de Jussa-Moutier à BesançonMonastère de femmes crée par sa femme., de BèzePar sa fille Aquilina du Jura en l'an 616. , de BregilleChifflet parle de l'abbaye de Battant, à Bregille, il l'attribue à Amalgar de Dijon, duc de la Basse-Bourgogne, gendre de Waldelenus et en fait remonter l'époque au septième siècle., de l'abbatiale de Romainmôtier et le monastère de Luxeuil, sont fondées par les membres de la famille de Waldelenus''Les Deux Bourgognes'', p.245. . Les membres de cette famille se retrouvent aussi en Provence. Ils sont très influents au septième siècle au niveau de la politique franque. Les deux Eustasius et Waldebert, parents de Waldalenus, deviennent les deuxième et troisième abbés de Luxeuil. La famille élargie de Waldelenus contrôle les cols alpins autour de Briançon, ceux de Suse (le Col de Montgenèvre), Embrun et Gap. Abbo, patricien de la Provence, recteur de la Maurienne et de Suse, l'adversaire de Maurontus, est issu de la famille des Waldelenus. * * * * * * * * * * MARIAGE ET DESCENDANCE . Son mariage . La femme de Waldelenus, Aelia Flavia, est une noble gallo-romaine distinguée par sa noblesse et sea belle éducation''Encyclopédie théologique: ou, Serie de dictionnaires sur toutes les parties de la science religieuse'' ... t. 1-50, 1844-1862; ser. t. 1-52, 1851-1866; 3e séries, Jacques-Paul Migne, 1857.. L'un de ses fils est même dit : ex genere RomanoThe Prosopography of the Later Roman Empire, de Arnold Hugh Martin Jones, John Robert, p.309. . Elle est peut-être la descendante du Proconsul Felix Ennodius et du côté maternel de SyagriusChristian Settipani, La transition entre mythe et réalité, Archivum 37 (1992:27-67).. Idem pour Dupraz. Flavia, devenue veuve, va chercher à se rapprocher de son fils Donat de Besançon. Cette pieuse femme très fortunée fonde à Besançon un monastère de femmes sous l'invocation de la sainte Vierge. Ce monastère, situé au pied du rocher de la citadelle, où est alors la basilique de Saint-Étienne, s'appelle Joussa-Moutier. C'est dans cette humble retraite que Flavia et sa fille Syrude se retirent sous la protection de Donatus, qui, à leur demande, compose une règle spéciale pour les femmes, d'après les règles de règle de saint Colomban, règle de saint Benoît et de Césaire d'Arles. Elle contient soixante et dix-sept articles, et Donatus l'adresse à une femme d’origines burgondes, nommée Gausthrude. Probablement Flavia par modestie, refuse la supériorité du monastère. * * * * * Sa descendance . thumb|260px|Saint Colomban bénissant les fils d'Autharius.thumb|260px|Aldaric et Bereswinde, parents de sainte Odile. Vers 590, une chose manque au bonheur de l'union : le couple n'a point encore d'enfants, et plonge dans une tristesse désespérée. Rapidement il apprend qu'à Luxeuil, au pied des montagnes des Vosges, un moine renommé par sa puissante sainteté, l'Irlandais Colomban a installé un second monastère. C'est aux prières de ce puissant homme que Waldelenus et Flavia recourent, affirme la légende. Quelque temps après la rencontre avec l'homme de Dieu, Flavia tombe enceinte et accouche d'un garçon, au début des années 590''Columbanus: Studies on the Latin Writings: Studies on the Latin Writings'', Volume 17 de Studies in Celtic History Series, Kent History Project, Michael Lapidge, Boydell & Brewer Ltd, 1997.. Ils ont quatre enfants : * Le saint abbé le baptise et lui impose le nom symbolique de Donatus (= enfant donné), véritable présent du ciel. Aussitôt qu'il est en âge de rester au monastère, Waldelenus le conduit à Luxeuil pour s'acquitter de sa promesse de faire entrer l'aîné dans les ordres. Donatus accomplit la vocation de son nom, doublement donné par Dieu et à Dieu"Dictionnaire d'orfèvrerie, de gravure et de ciselure chrétiennes. Encycl... ", de Jacques Paul Migne – 1857. . Donat de Besançon, Donatus"Dictionnaire géographique, historique et statistique des communes de Franche-Comté", A. Rousset, Département du Jura, Bintot, 1855. , après avoir été moine au monastère de Luxeuil devient évêque de Besançon. Waldelenus étant mort, Donatus administre la partie des propriétés de son père qui lui est échue en partage. Il vient souvent à Arlay, à Domblans et dans les montagnes du Jura pour soigner ses intérêts matériels, et aussi par zèle. Le paganisme est encore vivace dans ces contrées sauvages. Selon une légende l'évêque renverse le temple d'Apollon, l'une des principales divinités de la Séquanie. Le patrimoine de Saint-Etienne de Besançon s'accroit des importantes villae de Domblans et d'Arlay (Domblingum et Arslatum), ses dons personnels Histoire de Besançon: Des origines à la fin du XVIe siècle, Volume 1 de Histoire de Besançon, Claude Fohlen, Nouvelle Librairie de France, 1964. . * Félix Chramnelenus, duc, il restaure l’abbatiale de Romainmôtier, de 630 à 642, et entretient le monastère de Luxeuil. Il fonde le monastère de Baulmes, en 652. Félix Chramnelenus combat avec douze autres ducs en Gascogne en 632 et 633. Il se bat aussi aux côtés de Flaochad, le maire du palais contre Willibad, Patrice du Viennois de 639 à 642. ** Chramnelenus est cité en 676, comme évêque d'Embrun''Sainted Women of the Dark Ages'', de Jo Ann McNamara, John E. Halborg, E. Gordon Whatley, p.213. . * Aquilina du Jura fonde l’abbaye de Bèze, en l'an 616, selon Mabillon, et en 630, selon Charles Le Cointe, sous le vocable de saint Pierre, avec Amalgar de Dijon, duc du palais du roi d’Austrasie. Ils sont à l’origine aussi d’un couvent à Bregille. En 630, le roi Dagobert à Saint-Jean-de-Losne donne l'ordre d'assassiner Brodulf, oncle de son frère Charibert. Le meurtre est exécuté par les ducs Amalgar de Dijon et Arnebert et par le patrice Willibad. Douze ans plus tard Amalgar combat avec son beau-frère Félix Chramnelenus contre ce Willibad, qui est tué dans une bataille. ** Waldebert/Waltlalène, leur fils, moine de Luxeuil, en est le troisième abbé, et y établit la règle de saint Colomban, remplacée plus tard par celle de aint Benoît. ** Adalric, duc du pagus Attoariensis est selon différentes recherches récentes très certainement le père d’Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace. * Syrude, qui est religieuse au monastère de femmes crée par sa mère à Besançon''Dictionnaire d'orfèvrerie, de gravure et de ciselure chrétiennes'', p.1706. Eustasius, troisième abbé du monastère de Luxeuil, est un parent de Waldelenus. Abbon, né environ un siècle après les enfants de Waldelenus, lui est apparenté. Il est le fils de Félix de la gens Abbo, un grand propriétaire terrien burgonde''Selon Reginald L. Poole, ''The See of Maurienne and the Valley of Susa, The English Historical Review, Vol. 31, No. 121 (Jan., 1916), pp. 1-19 , Published by: Oxford University Press , dont son fils Abbon nous dit dans son testament qu’il est évêque de Turin et marié à Rustica. Abbon est le petit-fils de Marron et de Dodine. Ab(b)o, son nom, est apparemment germanique, mais peut être l’hypocoristique du vieux nom gaulois Abolenus-Abelonius. Ces formes abrégées ne sont pas toujours claires. En tous les cas Abbon est considéré comme un allié gallo-romain par les FrancsEt nous ne retrouvons pas d’Abbon au nord de la Francie. . Il est recteur de Maurienne et de Suse, patrice du Viennois en 722. Abbo, ou Abbon, combat Mauronte et ses alliés les Sarrasins de Yusuf ibn 'Abd al-Rahman al-Fihri. Charles Martel pour le récompenser le fait duc de Provence en 732. Abbon fonde l'abbaye de la Novalaise en 726, à laquelle il laisse une grande partie de son immense héritage en 739. Il est le dernier patrice. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Seigneur du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Bourgogne Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Personnalité française du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Histoire de Bourgogne Catégorie:Histoire de la Franche-Comté Catégorie:Burgondes Catégorie:Naissance en 531 Catégorie:Décès en 615